


The Handler 驯悍者

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass-Kicking, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Kylo Ren, Confusion, Consent Issues, Crying, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Fighting, Evil Gay Idiots Don't Know How to Feel, Evil Space Boyfriends, Face Slapping, Facials, Fighting Kink, First Time, Forcegasm, Graphic Description, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren uses the force to read Hux's mind, Kylux Trash Compactor, Light Angst, Loss of Control, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punching, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Hux, Violence, Virgin Kylo Ren, Warring for Dominance, a lot of bodily fluids, conflicted feelings, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>让Ren无法入睡的理由很多。有时是太过深入的冥想练习，有时则是光明面无休止的召唤带来的折磨。他不想被这种可耻的失败纠缠（好像一味回避就能让痛苦不那么真实似的）。<br/>今晚却不一样。他躺在床上，辗转反侧。睡衣柔软的灰色布料严重干扰着他的思绪，被他一把剥下扔在地上。Hux，连同各种琐屑愚蠢的事物，疯狂地占据了他的脑海……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handler 驯悍者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Handler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757541) by [Cunninglinguist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist). 



> 作者前言：  
> 注意不完全是你情我愿，有暴力斗殴和粗暴性行为。  
> 标准声明：弃权，不做商用，没有校对，硬伤都是我的。

**驯悍者 The Handler**  
by Cunninglinguist  
  
  
Rating:NC-17  
Additional Tags: Dub-con, 对抗，kink，掌掴，不当的原力使用，初次性体验，血腥，暴力，粗暴性行为，仇恨，PWP，失控，颜射，D/S，情感压抑，控制权争夺，轻度焦虑，强迫高潮，etc.  
  
  
——  
  
  “你很得意是吗！”Kylo Ren嘶声说着。还好头盔配有变声装置：他绝不能让Hux看穿他现在的样子。他感到忍无可忍，嘴唇抿成一条细线，只剩面罩挡开自己和现实世界。  
  Ren和Hux匆匆走向弑星者基地大厅，刻意压低各自的声音。  
  “最高领袖斯诺克可是相当满意，”Hux立刻加以反击，浑身散发着自以为是的傲慢气息。怒意在Ren心中沸腾，叫嚣着引爆他人见人厌的坏脾气。他很不情愿地看到，彻底摧毁反抗军的任务被放在了夺取地图找到卢克·天行者前面。而就在刚才，斯诺克几乎赞赏了Hux，这个事实让他觉得更加恶心。  
  “你也该庆幸，”Hux继续说着，露出一抹讥笑，“军团马上就会重建。越快越好。”  
  面具之下，Ren也回以冷笑。他尽全力压制着捏碎将军咽喉的冲动，“的确。”他从牙缝里挤出一句。  
   _服从命令会让你表现得更好。_  
  Hux的轻蔑紧紧跟了过来，在Ren的读心能力下显得特别鲜明可感。Ren眯起了眼睛。  
_纪律。试想一下，假设有那么一丁点自知之明和自控能力，你能创造多大的成就。_  
  Ren的忍耐终于达到了极限。他停下来，一把抓住Hux的制服领口，不费吹灰之力地把对方摔在最近的墙上。他粗重而克制地呼吸着，戴着手套的十指在Hux颈间收紧。Hux抗拒地死死盯着Ren的脸。凭着计算好的冰冷专注，Ren深深潜入Hux的脑海，刺探他内心最隐秘的地方，直到——  
   _真是悲惨：如此饱含力量，却毫无纪律约束。就像天赋异禀的幼儿，空有一身所谓的能力，就被允许、甚至被鼓励肆意妄为。可悲。你太偏激和情绪化，绝不可能成为一名合格的西斯领主。你只是个靠白日梦存活的小子。幼稚，恬不知耻，从不为任何事付出努力。你本可变得更强。你该被调教到顺从。那样我便能亲手……让你尝到痛苦，学会真正的屈服。_  
  Hux的真实想法充满了辛辣的嘲讽和鄙夷，汹涌的力度迫使Ren大惊之下迅速撤出将军的脑海。Hux剧烈地咳嗽喘息，活像刚免于溺毙的人。  
  “关于西斯，你知道什么？”他拼命压制怒火，稳住原力来抵御Hux的影响。他的胸膛起伏着，“关于纪律，你知道什么？”  
  Hux毫不买账，冰冷地嗤笑一声：“我对纪律的了解远超你的想象！”他厉声说着，目光如炬，“滚出我的脑袋！”  
  “你真可悲。”Ren松开颈上的钳制，忽然在意起他们所处的场合，还有在他腹部盘桓的温暖感，奇异而令人困惑。那不是愤怒，也让他无所适从。Ren怀疑了几秒自己是不是穿得太厚。但他没有后退。  
  Hux怒视着Ren，整理着自己的制服。“闹够了？我要回去为军团执行最高领袖的计划了。”  
  Ren转身，一语不发地大步离开，脸在面罩下熊熊燃烧。  
  
************************************************************  
  
  让Ren无法入睡的理由很多。有时是太过深入的冥想练习，有时则是光明面无休止的召唤带来的折磨。他不愿被这种可耻的失败纠缠（好像一味回避就能让痛苦不那么真实似的）。  
  今晚却不一样。他躺在床上，辗转反侧。睡衣柔软的灰色布料严重干扰着他的思绪，被他一把剥下扔在地上。Hux，连同各种琐屑愚蠢的事物，疯狂地占据了他的脑海……  
  虽然只发生了那么一小会儿，Hux居然觉得自己可以招架住Ren和他超常力量的入侵，这简直荒谬。他对原力敏感体质知道些什么？——更别提驯服和控制这种能力了。他根本无法深入理解Ren的挣扎，或是感激Ren对自身特殊能力已经具备的巨大控制。  
  再说了，关于纪律，有什么是Hux清楚而他还蒙在鼓里的？  
  被单压抑而窒息。Ren愤怒地闷哼一声，踢开它们兀自翻了个身。他知道Hux的成长环境严苛而缺爱，对方严厉的父亲完全献身给了银河帝国。他不情愿地承认Hux也许对纪律略知一二，但在Kylo Ren难以自控的情况下，Hux居然以为自己能控制Kylo Ren，这让他依然觉得恼火极了。  
  Ren紧紧闭上眼睛，拒绝考虑这些讨厌的想法背后意味着什么。他用力咬着柔软的口腔内壁，极力想把这些意念从脑中擦除。  
  他俯身躺着，大口喘气，把怒火埋进枕头。他反复无常的本性是他目前最大的弱点，而承认自己的缺陷让他一头栽入自我厌恶的漩涡中：为什么？无数次训练之后，为什么他还是如此软弱？为什么依然感情用事？ 这些事，Hux敢说他知道吗？  
  Ren变翻身为仰躺，胸口起起伏伏。Hux想把他“调教到顺从”，是因为他暴戾的性格？  
  Ren感到窘迫，先前与Hux无言的交流让他的性器感兴趣地跳动了一下。别，别是现在，别毁了他这么久的忍耐……他不许自己被如此卑鄙、污浊的肉欲扰乱心神。尤其是，对象居然还是那个曲意逢迎、洋洋得意的家伙——他的对手？！Ren死死捏紧了拳头。  
  不。Ren跳下床，把头发拢到脑后，用冷水拍打着脸然后穿上衣服。他要找到Hux，宣布对方大错特错：他要让那家伙瞧瞧，谁才是被“调教到顺从”的那个。  
  Ren愤怒地大步走向Hux的房间。作为最高领袖尽职的走狗，将军这会儿很可能依然醒着，埋头研究数据，沐浴在自己的“才气”和对Ren自以为是的“胜利”之中。  
  这些烦人的念头让Ren恶心，这肯定能解释为什么他抬手粗暴敲门时，胃里打了结似的一阵紧张。  
  门突然开了，Hux还穿着制服，对Ren怒目而视。即使夜色已深，他的发型依然规规整整，Ren觉得他一定是刚刚才摘下帽子。自己的出现让将军略感诧异：在他成为伦武士团的成员之后，他只让Hux见过一次真实面目。  
  “Ren，”Hux站到一侧，让Ren风风火火冲进房间，黑色长袍下摆在身后飘动。他关上门面对着Ren，姿态无懈可击，双手强势地交握在身后。“这么晚了为什么过来？你确定这不会变成又一场累人的爆发？”  
  Ren要求自己看向Hux的脸，对方狂妄地弓起一边眉毛，神情让他咬牙切齿，仿佛掌握了什么Ren不知道的事情。他张嘴正打算说些什么，Hux的想法突然侵袭了他。  
_来接受我的邀请，是吗？_  
  一阵慌乱，Ren别开脸拒绝看向Hux。“你似乎错误地以为自己对我占了什么优势。”  
  对方不怀好意地笑了，Ren感觉得到。军靴与地面刻意而沉重的碰撞声传入耳中。他有些张皇，意识到自己从未和Hux一同处于这样的情境之中，从未，即使是在他们年轻的时候：他们没有真正意义上地独处过，更不用说是在Hux的私人领地，毫无遮掩，二人间还充满着极其明显的紧张气氛。突如其来的兴奋感，在Ren的皮肤上不合时宜地跳动。  
  “我知道你在乱翻我的大脑，Ren。”Hux说着，拉近距离直到Ren可以感觉到对方身体辐射的热度，“我知道你在我脑中看到了什么。”  
  将军的靠近和毫无畏惧完全激怒了Ren。他转过身，戴着手套的一手抬起，召来了原力。Hux被扯得双脚微微离开地面，随后猛然撞上墙壁，一声痛呼。有什么东西从墙上落下，摔得粉碎。  
  “你忘记了自己的身份，”Ren愤怒地捏紧五指，在Hux的脖子上集中力量，同时慢慢靠近，“你凭什么觉得自己可以比我强大？”  
  Hux奋力喘息，双手摸索着脖子，疯狂地拉扯着看不见的手指。Ren凶狠地龇着牙，加大了力道。他全身滚烫，一阵阵激荡着醉人的力量带来的快感。他慢悠悠地走进将军的空间，觉得缺席了好一阵子的生机活力回到了自己身上。  
  Hux的脸涨红了，抵着墙壁挣扎扭动，他眼里的怒火几乎掩盖了恐慌。但也只是几乎。Ren满意地咧嘴一笑。终于尝到了一丝畏惧。Hux恶毒地眯起眼睛。 _你要怎么做，Ren？杀了我？动手吧。_  
_另外。也许你以为这就是你想要的。但你真正想要的，是让别人放倒你，彻底地控制你，替你承担作出决策的重任。_  
   这两个意念同样大胆，迫使Ren的怒气和力道稍有减少。  
  几件事立刻接踵而至：Hux抓住这个暂时的间隙，迅速敏捷地调换了两人的位置，一把抓过Ren的手臂按在头顶。手的热度渗入Ren的衣袖，他努力找回自己的呼吸，同时竭力保持着对视。  
  居然受制于将军粗野的力量，这个事实夺走了Ren肺里的空气。他无数次见过将军练习搏击或是训练下属，见过对方放倒数位对手后肌肉的起伏。他记不起上一次和人如此接近，却无关折磨、杀害或训练是什么时候的事了。而他鄙夷地发现，自己居然渴望更多，渴望靠近这种触碰，渴望进一步与将军身躯相抵。他的血液背叛了他，汹涌地冲向他的胯下。  
  “瞧？”Hux的吐息炽热地拂在Ren的脸上。他对Ren手腕的压制更重了，“你本可用原力推开我，但你没有。”  
  Ren扭开Hux的钳制，猛地推搡对方。Hux跌跌撞撞地后退，脸上却写着令人生厌的沾沾自喜。  
  “来啊，Ren，”Hux挑衅着，做出了准备迎接混战的姿态。转瞬即逝的笑意滑过他的嘴角，“证明我是错的。”  
  Ren咧开嘴角，展示愤怒带来的一丝好奇。他和Hux从没试过这种斗殴：年复一年的压抑，沉默的怒火，克制的反驳和尖酸的话语，还有先入为主的误解，统统都在Ren的心中爆发了。他对Hux大笑，伸手对着脸就是一拳。  
  Hux仅仅茫然了几秒便恢复过来。一阵凉意扫过Ren的后背，因为Hux怒视着他，伸出舌尖去舔唇上破口流出的血。接着是疯狂的反击，对方一拳挥向了他。  
  他们搏斗，费力的呼吸，发力和吃痛的声音，以及皮革撞击布料再撞击血肉的响动充斥着整个房间。几个月来，这是Ren最原始也最近距离的一次战斗。虽然原力在体内集结，但Ren要求自己不去使用，决意只靠更胜一筹的身体力量打倒Hux。  
  即使不愿承认，Hux在体能上也的确与他势均力敌：训练使他敏捷、强壮而精瘦。汗珠在Ren的前额汇集。拳脚来往中，对方仔细计算着发出和受到的每一击，不断变换着位置。他能感受到Hux迅疾的脉搏和强烈的决心——摆出全力以赴的架势，一绺红发落下Hux的额顶。  
  最终，腹部的两记猛击让Ren吃痛出声，弯下腰去。他一脚顺势绊倒Hux又立刻压制住对方，大腿牢牢固定着Hux的躯体，按在冰冷的地面上。随后他伸出带着皮手套的双手，掐住了将军的脖子。  
  Hux死命地摔打，反复拱起下身试图把Ren摔下去。Hux的勃起坚硬地顶住了他，一丝喘息逸出Ren的口中。  
  又一次，Hux受益于对手暂时的停滞，拨开脖子上的双手，一耳光狠狠抽在对方脸上。皮手套和肉体粗暴的接触弄破了Ren的嘴唇，鲜血飞溅到地板上。Ren的脑袋开始发晕，他发现自己再一次躺在了Hux身下，大口呼吸着，难以解释地硬得发疼。  
  Ren清楚地知道Hux何时发现了这个特殊的细节。惊讶短暂地滑过Hux的脸，随后瞳孔变得幽深。他笑得像个赢家。  
_我就知道。_  
  Ren愤怒地在Hux身下扭动，Hux龇牙，更用力地压住Ren的胳膊。  
  Hux苍白的脸因为施力而发红，他的嘴唇肿胀，沾着鲜血。瘀青已开始在他左眼成形。他舔了舔唇，俯下身去，Ren能感觉到他发热的呼吸就在自己耳后。“投降吧。”Hux低语着，让人毛发直立，“我知道你有多想放弃。”  
  Ren呻吟着，依然在Hux的体重下扭曲着肢体，因为搏斗和胯下不断充血而感到眩晕。一方面，自尊心要求他战胜快感，然而另一边却叫嚣着让他放弃挣扎，享受与另一具躯体相贴的感觉。Hux的气息让他着迷：汗水、血液，以及一点点古龙水的气味。  
  Hux抓起Ren的手腕钉在头顶。另一只手慢慢摩挲过Ren的脸侧，紧紧捏住Ren的下颚。  
  “你的脸，”Hux用气声说着，手套的皮革在滚烫的躯体上滑腻如油。Hux微微歪着脑袋，用他冰冷的双眼审视着对方。  
_你的眼睛出卖了你。_  
  这个想法引发了Ren微弱的挣扎，他摇头，但Hux死死地按着他，低头直到两人交换着彼此的呼吸。  
  “你的嘴……”Hux叹息一声，抹去距离狠狠吻上对方的唇。  
_我想要你。_  
  Ren的头脑炸开了，Hux强烈的欲望吞噬着他，让他融化。Hux的舌头强行侵入他的口腔，使Ren战栗起来，尝到了血液和激情的滋味。头顶上，灯光突然一明一暗。  
  Hux断开了这个吻，瞳孔放大，微微失焦着看进对方眼里。他忽然放开Ren的手腕，一下子站了起来。温暖的重量就这么离开了身体，Ren感到无比失落。  
  起身时Ren的内心尴尬至极。他立刻召回怒气和原力，一把把Hux推向桌子，自己扑了上去。桌上的东西瞬间掉了一地。Hux锁住Ren，一拳打在他的腰侧。Ren强忍下一声痛呼。结果Hux抓住了他，把他面朝下按在桌上。有什么温热的东西淌下他的鼻子，白色光斑在视野里跳跃。几乎被击败的苦涩滋味流进他嘴里。  
  “不知消停的小混蛋。”Hux讥笑着，缠住Ren的长发猛地一扯，“我何等的鄙视你。”  
_我何等的想要你。_  
  Ren呻吟着。他没有感受过别人针对自己的欲望，而现在Hux是那么渴望摧毁他、再完全占有他。  
  “你会学乖，”Hux嘶哑地说着，一手放开Ren的头发，向上拉开披风和外套。Ren咬着裂开的下唇，因为尖锐的疼痛和鲜血的滋味蹙起了眉。裤子里的勃起愈发坚硬。  
  “你不会控制我。”Hux抚摸、揉捏着Ren柔韧的臀部，力道沉重。随后将军的手向上游走，伸进了Ren的裤子，似有若无地触碰着腹部脆弱的皮肤。  
  Ren紧紧闭着眼睛，胸口难受地压着桌子，心跳加快。Hux简直无处不在，一只大手按着他的脑后，另一只把他的裤子褪到了膝头。  
  他没有阻止：他用手摸索着想要抓住桌子，小声地呻吟了一下。  
  Hux傲慢的满足渗进两人之间。他的想法接连钻进Ren的脑海。  
   _一切甚至还没开始。这么着急。从被人这样碰过？_  
  “操—操你。”Ren骂了回去，他徒劳地想要并起双腿，对方包着皮革的指尖慢悠悠地从胯间摸上他的臀缝，轻轻扫过高度敏感的入口。  
  皮革和臀肉的接触让Ren难以控制自己的呼吸。阴茎沉重地垂在腿间，他挣扎着想要保持沉默。隐隐约约地，他意识到自己在颤抖。  
   _你当然喜欢被掌掴。这是你自找的。_  
  尽管下流的审视让他愤慨，Ren还是难耐地弓起了脊背。屈服于肉体的快感，他的全身都在发颤，大脑开始神游。原力席卷着他，让这体验不断升级。好奇和肉欲双双使他感到迷醉。  
  “不可救药，”Hux嘶嘶地说着，让Ren起了鸡皮疙瘩，“无论你承不承认，你都爱死了这个。  
  Hux用两根手指刺入Ren的口腔，Ren驯服地接受了。  
  “摘掉我的手套。”Hux命令道。  
  Ren咬住皮革，Hux得以耐心地一根根退出他长而苍白的手指。手套被除下后Ren吮吸着Hux光裸的指节。而当Hux在耳边下流地低声鼓励他时，他一口咬了下去，逼着将军立刻抽手，一条带血的唾液线连结着指尖和Ren肿胀的下唇。  
  “从没有人碰过这儿，是吗？”Hux的呼吸喷进Ren的耳朵，回应着他之前的想法。他踢开Ren的两条腿，把滑腻的手指按在Ren紧致的后穴入口。  
  “是吗？”Hux追问着，挑逗着，故意只让指尖进入。  
  “是—是的！”Ren极力忍受着有人折辱他的事实。他紧紧捏住桌子直到指节发白。  
_相当可爱。_  
  Ren僵住了，不确定该如何回应这种意外的赞扬。一滴汗珠滑下他的脊背。  
  Hux用他一贯的行事风格准备着Ren，不紧不慢，有条不紊。Ren向后摆动臀部来迎合Hux细长手指磨人的扩张，躯体扭动着，藏不住自己的呻吟。Hux暂停片刻，在桌子里翻找到了一小罐润滑剂。Ren胡乱地想着将军还在这里上过多少人。  
  Hux粗喘着，扶着滑腻的性器进入了Ren。这过程实在过于漫长，Ren死命控制着呼吸，感受到Hux缓慢而不可阻挡地进入着他。他又咬住了嘴唇，通过鼻腔艰难地换着气。  
  完全没入后，Hux伸手抚摸过Ren颤抖的脊背，一手再度抓住对方的头发，一手环住对方的脖子。他把Ren的脑袋拽到一个很不舒服的角度，身体覆上了对方。他用牙和舌头进犯着Ren暴露而敏感的脖颈。Ren的后穴则紧紧咬住了Hux的性器：大腿内侧因为大量的前液而粘腻不堪。这是他前所未有的体验，而有生以来第一次，他感到了全然的无助。  
  “你现在是我的了。”Hux在他耳边宣布着，缓缓撤出到只剩阴茎顶端留在体内，随后又立即整根没入，逼着他放松肌肉，好把他彻底操开。痛苦和愉悦在Ren体内模糊了。这两个极端烧灼着他，让他心脏狂跳，肿胀的阴茎一滴滴渗出着前液。  
  “你在撕碎我。”Ren呜咽着。陌生的暖意从下腹升起，在体内散开，又突然如火焰般熊熊燃烧，狂野而不可抑制——Hux放的火，眼看就要生生把他烧死。  
  “而你乐在其中。”将军啃咬Ren的肩膀直到有血流下，又用沾血的唇轻触Ren颤抖的肉体，“这事儿结束后你会爱上我的阴茎。”  
  “是吗？”Ren喘息着，试着夺回一点控制力。  
  Hux忽然放开Ren的头发，一下子撤了出去。  
  “仰躺，”Hux命令他，“我要看着你的脸干你。”  
  Ren的双腿颤抖，脸在燃烧，他沉默地照做了，不假思索地翻转身体，急切地解开笨重的袍子并一把丢在地上。  
  调整好姿势，他抬头看向Hux，一时间忘记了怎么呼吸。对方苍白的皮肤透着淡红，一贯整齐的头发散落下来，脸上涂抹着斑斑血迹、瘀青和汗水，制服下的胸膛起起伏伏。他们坦荡地互相瞪视着，Ren 感到那双眼睛仿佛穿透了自己，撕碎了他假借力量营造出的残破伪装。  
_我要你臣服于我。我要拿走你的一切。而你无能为力。_  
  Ren加入了Hux的行列，一齐脱着Ren的衣服，先是腰带，再是其他，他们疯狂地撕扯着，直到每一片布料都掉在地上，直到Ren彻底暴露在那个不断惹恼自己的人眼前。Hux饥饿的、明亮的蓝色眼珠凝视着他，让他心跳加快。  
_多么美丽的躯体。_  
  Ren情不自禁地涨红了脸，因为对方带着敬意的惊叹困惑而又欣喜。但这个时刻转瞬即逝。Hux折起他分开到罪恶的双腿，几乎让膝盖触到肩头，再次粗暴地进入了他。  
  Ren的眼睑颤抖着，呼吸滞在胸口，圆睁双眼接纳了将军准确无误的凝视。他能听见对方每一种想法，每一个动作，一切都仿佛是他自己发出的一般，强烈的意识让他几乎晕厥。他感受着Hux不加克制的愉悦和他对Ren的胜利，感受着他激动的恨意，好奇、欲望以及对Ren的欣赏……还有别的什么……某种温暖的、光亮的、几乎是可贵的东西……  
  “我要让你尖叫着射出来。”Hux嘶哑地低语着，把Ren从惊讶的遐想中一把拉回现实。  
  “是的，”Ren叹息着，舒服地弓着背，不顾一切地伸手握住自己的阴茎。Hux怒吼着打开了Ren的手，抓住它按在冰冷的桌上。  
  “该死，心急的小子，”Hux的紧握毫不松懈，“你只能被我干到高潮。”  
  Ren痛苦地呻吟着，视线因为生理泪水而模糊，被逼到边缘不得释放的强烈落差让他怀疑自己能不能熬到结束。  
  他的囊袋抽紧了，阴茎弄湿了颤抖、坚实的腹部。他继续拱起身体摆动臀部，迎向Hux的每一记抽插。即使下手粗暴，Hux也很清楚地知道自己在做什么：他的性器对准了角度，专门撞击Ren身体深处的那一点。他制造的疯狂感受让Ren觉得自己要不是因为快感即将昏倒，就是会失控溺湿自己全身。这种疼痛是他从未体会过的，但他想要更多，更多，更多……  
  Ren突然意识到自己不慎说出了真实的想法。Hux还戴着手套的那只手正轻抚着他的脸，突然用力扇了他一个耳光，随后再度捏住他的颌骨。汗液和血液四处散落，一切都火烧般疼痛不已，而Ren身体的每一寸都在渴求这些折磨。  
  Ren直直地盯着Hux，张嘴承受着对方强行插进他嘴里的手指。伴随着Hux反复深入的抽插，他没时间考虑他为什么这么急切地分开双唇，接受并深深地吮吸着它们。类似恐慌的情绪同腹部升起的热潮一起蔓延上来：渐渐增强的欲望令他无助。他的躯体只不过是个快感的承载体。对未知的恐惧充满了他的脑海，令他肌肉紧张，试图通过鼻腔呼吸来延缓高潮的到来。  
  “这就是了，小子，在我的阴茎上射出来。”Hux放开腕上的钳制，抽插的节奏逐渐变得狂乱。他抽出手指，握着Ren的脸，两人的双唇碰撞出一个蛮横的吻，Ren的舌头尝到了血液混杂的味道，腹部肌肉也随之筋挛起来。他焦躁地用大腿挤压着Hux的腰。  
_如此紧致，如此驯服。无与伦比。如果可以我愿意时刻占有你。_  
  完美。简直完美。  
  Ren睁开了眼，对上Hux的视线。对方目光里透出的热情和坦然冲击着他。伴着最后一次前列腺上的摩擦，Ren大叫着射了出来：他的背夸张地弓到离开桌面；体内的热度瞬间炸开淹没了他，滚烫而潮湿的泪水流过脸颊，而他的腹部射满了白色的精液。Hux的玻璃茶几和浴室镜子响亮地碎裂开来，炸成了千百块细小的碎片。头顶的灯光最后闪烁了几下，也随之熄灭。  
  高潮的过程中Hux没有停止动作，压抑的呻吟从他口中漏出，他像是把Ren的高潮视为了某种仪式——这没有持续多久。Ren 刚刚开始为过载的感觉颤抖喘息，Hux便爬上了桌子，危险地骑在对方的胸口，狂热地托住他巨大的、闪着水光的阴茎。Ren恍惚地看着他，前液沾湿了潮红的胸口。  
  “肮脏的小子，”他嘶哑地说着，剧烈颤抖着昂起头，直接射在了Ren的脸上，弄脏了他微启的双唇，流血的鼻子和漆黑的头发。  
  片刻间，整个宇宙都静止了。Hux喘着气，大腿因为汗液滑溜溜的，贴着Ren同样汗湿的身体。Ren的全身都因为先前的搏斗和激烈的性爱而抽痛着。他再次咬住嘴唇，发现Hux的精液混入了他自己的血。  
   _难以置信，我居然成了第一个上你的人。_  
  Ren脸红了，Hux 看着他，长长的手指划过自己造成的一团混乱，抹到他的皮肤上，标记着他。Ren微微扭动了一下，不舒服地咕哝着，闭上眼睛。  
   _不听话对你没有好处，不管你有多可爱。_  
  Hux收回手，干脆利落又是一个耳光，看着精液和血在空中划出的轨迹。Hux似笑非笑地勾起嘴角。Ren羞耻地呜咽着，腹内揪成一团。他不知道自己为什么会出现这样的感觉，也不知道自己为什么不使用原力直接掐死Hux，看他停止挣扎，两眼鼓出，一命呜呼。  
  “好孩子。”Hux驯狗似的拍拍Ren黏糊糊的脸颊，十分愉快。Ren一语不发，用手肘撑起自己。Hux离开他的身体，在Ren的袍子上嫌弃地擦着手指。然后他脱下制服，套在桌前的椅背上，这件衣服今晚和墙亲密接触了无数次。  
  Hux满不在乎地整理着发型。他刻意地看向打碎的茶几，再看向Ren，随后走进浴室。Hux蛮横的巴掌带来的烧灼感已经减退成了阵阵刺痛。Ren依然回想着刚才自己眼睁睁允许发生的事情。他倒回桌面，听见淋浴被打开的声音。  
  过了一会儿，Hux拖腔拖调的声音飘了过来，“怎么样，来还是不来？”

  
End  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 这是我第一篇Kylux文，萌了一个月这对垃圾CP的产物，哈哈！希望你们喜欢这篇道德败坏三观不正的垃圾，就像我也写得很爽一样。  
> 喜欢就回复我/给我点赞！  
> 标题来自Muse超棒的这首《The Handler》：http://music.163.com/song/32408877/  
> 我的Kylux汤不热：https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyluxnightmare  
> 以及我的大号：http://hannibalssweaters.tumblr.com/


End file.
